You Stand Alone to Every Record I Own
by the autumn evening
Summary: "Jadi wajahnya adalah daya tarik utama penjualan album dia, begitu menurutmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sinar mata mengejek, dan yah, mereka memang sedang membicarakan si penyanyi sombong itu sepanjang istirahat makan siang ini, tapi bukan berarti Naruto bisa mengejeknya. "Berarti menurutmu wajahnya adalah aset yang sangat menjual dan persuasif ya, sampai- sampai wajah itu bisa membuat


**Title :** You Stand Alone to Every Record I Own

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but this story is mine. Dan Judul dari lagu Selena Gomez: i love you like a love song

 **Warning:** AU, Oneshot. SasuSaku. OOC!Sasuke

 **Summary:**

"Jadi wajahnya adalah daya tarik utama penjualan album dia, begitu menurutmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sinar mata mengejek, dan _yah_ , mereka memang sedang membicarakan si penyanyi sombong itu sepanjang istirahat makan siang ini, tapi bukan berarti Naruto bisa mengejeknya. "Berarti menurutmu wajahnya adalah aset yang sangat menjual dan persuasif ya, sampai- sampai wajah itu bisa membuat album debutnya mendapat dobel platinum dalam satu bulan dan menduduki peringkat satu Billboard Chart di minggu kedua."

.

.

"Memang benar, seharusnya kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan idolamu," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Maaf saja," Sakura mendecakan lidah, tangannya menyobek _bagel_ di piring sebelum mengunyahnya seperti bagel itu adalah bibir bawah seksi Sasuke Uchiha. "Fotokopi John Mayer itu sama sekali bukan idolaku. Aku hanya mengatakan, apa susahnya sedikit ramah pada orang lain—kita bahkan pernah satu sekolah—bukannya bertingkah sombong seperti dia calon legenda musik masa depan. Sakura menelan makanannya sebelum Naruto mengomentari tentang kebiasaan Sakura berbicara dengan mulut penuh, lagi. "Jelas sekali wajahnya berperan delapan puluh persen untuk kesuksesannya, bukannya lagu cinta- _angsty_ yang dia jual."

Naruto menatap Sakura dari tepian gelas _latte_ yang tengah ia sesap.

"Jadi wajahnya adalah daya tarik utama penjualan album dia, begitu menurutmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sinar mata mengejek, dan _yah_ , mereka memang sedang membicarakan si penyanyi sombong itu sepanjang istirahat makan siang ini, tapi bukan berarti Naruto bisa mengejeknya. "Berarti menurutmu wajahnya adalah aset yang sangat menjual dan persuasif ya, sampai- sampai wajah itu bisa membuat album debutnya mendapat dobel platinum dalam satu bulan dan menduduki peringkat satu Billboard Chart di minggu kedua."

" _Well_ , foto paparazzi saat dia sedang jogging shirtless lumayan akan menyegarkan mata orang yang melihat."

"Dan kau melihat foto- foto itu, huh?" kata Naruto.

Sakura merona. "Dia dari Konoha, apapun yang dia lakukan adalah rahasia umum."

"Termasuk _jogging_ _shirtless_?"

"Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam!" pekik Sakura, "sangat tidak pantas, tahu tidak?"

"Jadi itu bukan alasan kenapa kau berlari tergesa dari apartemen sampai lupa membawa kunci pagi ini?" Naruto menyodorkan kartu apartemen Sakura di atas meja. Sakura mengambilnya cepat, Apartemen Sakura dan Naruto memang bersebelahan, mungkin sahabat pirangnya itu melihat kartu apartemen Sakura masih ada di tempatnya, atau jatuh di koridor.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana penampilan dia di luar majalah dan televisi."

"Mmm-hmm," gumam Naruto, sebelum membuka kunci layar ponselnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus mulai mengatur emosimu, karena istirahatmu sudah berakhir lima menit lalu dan acara jumpa fans Sasuke Uchiha akan segera dimulai."

* * *

Laju darah Sasuke mengalir deras.

Dia ingin menganggap itu adalah karena dia kembali ke kota asalnya, promo album kedua di radio dan bertemu dengan penggemar, tapi maka dia membohongi dirinya.

Tidak, karena hidup Sasuke adalah kumpulan takdir yang senang mempermainkannya sebelum memberikan apa yang dia inginkan (mengingat perjuangan yang harus ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya sukses mendapatkan kontrak rekaman dan menjadikannya lagunya bersaing di tangga lagu dengan Beyonce dan Bruno Mars) maka wajah familiar Konoha pertama yang ia temui adalah Sakura Haruno.

Sakura, dengan sepasang mata emerald berkilau seperti karakter _Disney_ dan bibir kemerahan sempurna dan rambut merah muda bodoh yang uh, kelihatan super lembut dan wajah seputih porselen.

Sakura, dengan kelakuan eksentik, perkataan sarkastik dan suara merdu. Betapa setiap hari Sasuke mendengarkan suara itu mengudara lewat radio. Sakura, walau dia satu tingkat di bawah Sasuke, berhasil menjadi pemeran utama mimpi- mimpi panas remajanya.

Yah, Sasuke mengingat Sakura dengan sangat jelas.

Sakura yang menempel seperti kembar siam dengan Yamanaka, dan tergila- gila dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura yang pesonanya mengintimidasi sampai kenangan Sasuke mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Sakura masih membuat telapak tangan Sasuke berkeringat hingga kini.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa sebagian besar lagu di album pertama Sasuke adalah tentang dia.

Maka saat pertama kali gadis itu menyapanya lebih dulu, Sasuke membeku.

Sakura di hadapannya, sangat nyata. Rambut merah mudanya dipotong sebahu dan terlihat sepuluh kali lebih lembut, wajah ayu di hadapannya membuat semua _selfie_ Sakura yang selalu Sasuke lihat di Instagram tidak mewakili setengah kecantikannya. Sakura tersenyum hangat, bahkan menawarkan untuk menemani Sasuke berkeliling melihat gedung radio terbesar di kota, dan yang Sasuke bisa keluarkan dari tenggorokannya hanya kata 'tidak' tertahan sebelum menghilang ke dalam van.

Itu adalah tadi pagi. Sekarang Sasuke tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan utama sambil menunggu waktu _fans-sign_ , mencoba untuk tidak dikenali dan berharap dia bisa merangkai satu kalimat di hadapan Sakura jika nanti bertemu lagi.

Menggelikan. Sasuke bahkan mendapat beberapa tawaran menikah dalam satu minggu, dia sudah bukan remaja enam belas tahun.

Tapi dia merasakannya lagi, saat dia melewati kedai kopi terdekat dan melihat Naruto Uzumaki tengah memeluk Sakura. Mereka seperti baru saja melakukan _lunch-date._ Sasuke merasa seperti kembali lagi ke masa SMA, tidak cukup keberanian untuk mengajak Sakura ke prom dan pada akhirnya hanya melihat Sakura berdansa dengan Naruto.

Ponsel di saku Sasuke bergetar, Kakashi, _manager_ nya mengirimi pesan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Menelan kekecewaan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Sasuke bergegas menuju gedung Konoha Radio Station.

Acara _fans-sign_ dan tanya jawab hanyalah sepintas adegan blur. Sedikit besar karena Sakura duduk di meja tepat di depan Sasuke—walau di sisi lain ruangan, memakan pepero sambil asik menulis sesuatu di buku agenda, mungkin skrip siaran dan sesekali mengirim pesan di ponselnya. Seperti dia tidak peduli pada Sasuke.

Tentu saja dia tidak peduli. Berhasil rekaman dan menjual beberapa album tidak lantas membuat Sakura seketika menginginkannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia akan senang jika hal itu terjadi. Tapi tetap saja.

Saat kerumunan orang sudah menipis hingga hanya tersisa beberapa staf, Sasuke ikut membantu membereskan ruangan, dia butuh melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak terpaku menatap Sakura. Dia masih menoleh beberapa kali, dan melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan biskuit stik masih terselip di sela bibir merah sempurnanya.

"Untuk seseorang yang dibayar mahal melakukan ini," kata Sakura, "kau kelihatan tidak begitu senang melakukannya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, memundurkan kakinya karena Sakura kini berdiri sangat dekat dengannya sampai ia bisa menghirup wangi parfumnya dan membuat kepala Sasuke berputar.

"Album kali ini pilihan perusahaan dan obligasi kontrak" gumamnya, dan wow, itu adalah kalimat utuh. "Aku tidak begitu menikmatinya."

Alis Sakura terangkat, "Jadi tidak seperti album pertama? Aku baca artikel bahwa kau menulisnya saat masih SMA. Aku jadi penasaran Green Eyed Monster itu tentang siapa." Mata Sakura melebar, seperti baru menyadari bahwa dia bertanya keras- keras. Sedang Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengar objek dari lagunya menanyakan tentang itu langsung. Green Eyed Monser dia tulis tepat di malam prom , setelah melihat Sakura berdansa pelan dengan Naruto, mewakili rasa cemburunya yang menggebu.

"Maksudku, aku bertanya karena kita satu sekolah... aku bukannya ikut campur atau apa, karena aku tidak yakin kau ingat aku..."

"Wakil ketua klub majalah sekolah," potong Sasuke sebelum bisa menahan diri, dan kini giliran Sakura membeku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ingat? Majalah sekolah bahkan tidak terkenal sama sekali. Dan aku tidak seangkatan denganmu"

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan, mencoba mengangkat bahu. "Ruang musik dan ruang majalah bersebelahan."

Sakura mengangguk, menerima jawaban Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baik," jawab Sakura ceria, "dia sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata, ingat tidak? Sepupu Neji Hyuuga."

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke, udara terasa lebih ringan di sekitarnya. Perasaan lega dan harap seperti berkembang di dadanya. "Jadi kalian tidak bersama?"

Sakura bergidik sebelum tertawa, "Aku dan Naruto? Ya tuhan, tidak. Mungkin dulu saat SMA aku akan menari girang memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang, dia lebih seperti saudara."

"Ah." Respon Sasuke, dan percakapan berhenti. Dia mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Kau tahu tidak—" kata Sakura, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menggumam "Apakah sekarang—"

Mereka berdua menjeda, Sakura terkekeh sebelum menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga. Sasuke meragukan kewarasannya saat tangannya berkedut, ingin mengetahui bagaimana lembutnya helaian rambut itu—dan tidak untuk kali pertama hari ini.

"Kau duluan, " tawar Sasuke, dia menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus, karena dia hampir saja bertanya apa sekarang Sakura sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau tahu kalau _The Ichiraku_ masih buka jam segini, jika kau ingin makan ramen atau sekedar minum _milkshake_."

Jantung Sasuke melompat, dia menganga seperti ikan keluar dari air selama beberapa detik karena Sakura Haruno baru saja menyiratkan ide bahwa mereka bisa keluar. Berdua.

Mungkin respon Sasuke terlalu lama, karena kini Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berkata. "Atau tidak, maksudku, kau mungkin punya koki pribadi atau..."

"Tidak _milkshake_ , jangan sesuatu yang menggunakan sedotan."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatmu minum dengan sedotan," jawab Sasuke seperti itu cukup menjelaskan. "Kau membuatku berpikir..." kalimat Sasuke terhenti menyadari jawabannya dan melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

"Kopi saja?" Sasuke akhirnya menawarkan

"Uh, oke... tapi Sasuke, kenapa aku tidak boleh pakai sedotan?" Sakura masih penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka _milkshake_." Jawab Sasuke tanpa penjelasan. Prospek untuk menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan Sakura sudah cukup membuat darahnya berdesir tanpa harus mencemaskan adegan Sakura dan sedotan.

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar gedung, langkah ringan Sakura menarik Sasuke lebih kuat dari gaya grafitasi. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan sudut- sudut bibirnya untuk tidak melengkungkan senyuman, sampai suara Sakura kembali terdengar. "Jadi... lagu Pretty In Pink..."

Dan Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

* * *

AN: -

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
